What I Wish You to Know
by axcel-lili
Summary: And then she tried to lock her heart away when she realized she had thrown the keys long before.


**DISCLAIMER NOTE: I do not own Oresama teacher. The characters are borrowed. **

**Fandom: **_**Oresama Teacher**_

**Title story: **_**What I wish you to know**_

**Pairing:** _**Houjou X Yui**_

_And then she tried_

_to lock her heart away_

_when she realized she had thrown the keys long before__**.**_

**- *****_**what I wish you to know**_******* -

-:::-

_The clouds were getting darker_, she muses after a good while of staring blankly out of the lone window in her room.

She took another sip of her coffee and all that was heard was the soft clink of the blue mug into the glass table. She didn't like to think about _him _especially at times like this, where the heaven and the clouds seem to give her a very lonesome feeling –just the very way she felt.

A book sits on her lap, but it too doesn't help anything at all. All she could do was to stare at the pages remained untouched. She closed her eyes and the tiny droplets finally fell.

'Wakana, come here downstairs please' her mother's voice broke the deafening silence, 'someone wants to see you.'

**:::**

She could see the outline of a very familiar silhouette when the lightning struck across the dreary afternoon sky. She had seen this in some movies before– Mr. nice guy knocking on the door, standing there in the pouring rain, clothes all drenched. The only thing different was he wasn't there for apologies, or mending relationship or what. He wasn't even holding a bouquet of roses or a box of chocolate or anything to do with damn romantic gestures. He was simply here because he has to. And he chose to just stand there in the doorway.

'What are you doing here?' she rudely started.

'It was Miyabi-sama's order' he calmly reported sweeping the wet locks of his hair on his forehead.

'My purpose is to look for you because of your three days absence' adjusted his glasses and continued 'He told me to send you notes. Here.'

She reached up uncertainly to accept it. 'Uh..okay'

She frowned when he handed her the notes that were kept dry thanks to its plastic cover. She looked once again at the odd figure; Yui Shinobu was too occupied rubbing his eyeglass from the blurred image formed by the occasional splashes of water. She doesn't want to see him neither talk to him. But saying that would actually mean she was lying, so promptly closed her eyes and let the rain be her consoling lullaby.

'You know, you could have given it to me when the rain already subsided. I won't take the blame if you got a cold one of these days.' She shifted a little to allow the blanket to warm her.

'My mission comes first' he stated matter-of-factly.

'Well, at lease bring some umbrella!'

He was seemed hit by her sudden retort but quickly composed himself with that poker face and a serious tone – nothing really could annoy her more.

'It would certainly make me less cool'.

And there goes her frightening mode, cracking her pale knuckles in the process, a feat she was infamous for.

'You dumb idiot! There's really something wrong with your head!' she fumed as she put her fist on her hips, forgetting completely to control her temper.

'Houjou,' his brows turned and asked quizzically 'why are you so worked up?'

_Guuuhhh! What did I see even with this guy?! _She wished she has her bamboo sword nearby and hit him hard with some tricks she learned from her Kendo training.

Yui watched as the girl in the opposite crouched a little as if she was in pain. He might start thinking she was having bad diarrhea. Nevertheless, he reached…

'That reminds me'

and touch her forehead slightly to confirm something,

'you still got fever?'

Sometimes she just couldn't imagine how this certain guy could make her heart pound in the most unexpected moments. She felt very much stupid to fell this way so she made a resolve and tried, in every effort, to build a barrier greater than the Great Wall between him and her. And just when things were perfectly going well, she assumed, why confuse her now?

The sudden contact made her shiver and immediately her whole body tensed and turned her face in a lovely tomato, effectively breaking down the entire wall she struggled to build. And she knew, the self-proclaimed ninja was too dense to realize that her reaction wasn't due to fever she once had.

'That figures' he contemplated after a while and smiled like he had won a guessing match.

The door was slammed shut the next second, startling both her parents and the oblivious guy outside.

'What was that?' it was her father who spoke. 'Is she okay?'

She didn't see how her mother curved her lips into a tiny smile when she turned to her husband 'Don't worry, honey, she's perfectly fine now.'

.

.

.

**Tender Thoughts:**

**Well, you see I wanted to write some freakin' gloomy and heartbreaking story. But it's just that in some way or another it always end up into crack. ( ?) Perhaps I'll do it some other time! Few lines here were inspired by fireblazie's 'You could be my ribbon winner' (case closed fic).**

**I do hope you'll like the whole story, I know it's kinda short though. **

edited: 10/27/13


End file.
